A change of gender
by Hakai Konton Kage
Summary: Naruto is put in a jutsu that makes him him a female untill someone can fix it. Read as Naruto learns the ways of the female... But most of all learns to hate perverts.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

This takes place after Naruto heals from his fight with Sasuke butt does not train with Jiraiya.

WARNING: NEAR RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER... What did you think it is rated M after all.

STORY START

Naruto is siting on the hospital bed waiting for tsunade too say he can leave, "Alright Naruto every thing looks good. You may go now. But you train yet or the hole in your chest might open." Said Tsunade rufling his hair.

"I still can't beilve I failed to bring sasuke back." Naruto said sadley.

"You did your best Naruto." She said trying to cheer him up.

"But I broke my promise with Sakura-chan." He said lowering his head.

"From what hear it was a promise of a life time, was it not?" She said putting her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Your right, it was." He said with a smile.

"Alright. Now get out of here." She orderd.

As Naruto walked into the Ichiraku stand Ayame greeted him with a smile, "Hey Naruto-kun,I heard Sasuke put a hole in your chest, is it true?" Asked Ayame.

"Yea its all healed now but Baa-san said it can still open back up." He answerd.

"Im sorry that happend Naruto-kun. So what would you like?" She asked.

"Im not realy hungry so i just want three miso flavor." He said.

After he finnished he paid the bill and left to go home.

As he closed the door he got home all he could see was three men befor he was pined to the floor. They then stuck a chakra seal too his forhead, "your going to be ours."Said the man with dark brown hair.

"Gender transformation jutsu." Said the man. suddenly Naruto's body started to change and after it was over he/she looked just like the sexy justu but with the orange jumper on.

"Now your mine." The man with red hair. the other two held her down.

"SOMEONE HELP THERE GOING TO RAPE ME."

"No one cares about you so that wont help you here." The man with black hair and beard said.

Seconds after he said that the front door was kicked off its hinges. Ino Sakura and Kurenai charged into the small house.

"Ino get the girl out of here me and Sakura will take care of the rest." Said kurenai balling her fists.

Sakura and Kurenai took down both the man with brown hair and the one with red hair so that Ino can grab the blonde girl with the pig tails.

As Kurenai is about too put out the man with black hair and beard she almost cried seeing who it is, "A-a-asuma... This is cool" She said kicking the temple of his head.

Ino and Sakura carried the girl too Tsunade's office with Kurenai right behind them and Asuma over her shoulder.

As they all walked into the office Ino put the girl on the desk.

"Why is Naruto in his sexy jutsu form." Asked tsunade. She the punched naruto on the stomich to release the jutsu but nuthing happend.

"Asuma was trying to rape Naruto in the sexy jutsu?" Asked Kurernai.

"HE WHAT! Strap him to the chair and wake him up."

After they waked Asuma up. He realized he is in deep shit.

"Mind telling me why Naruto is a full blooded female now?" Asked Tsunade with a tick mark on her for head.

"my friend put a jutsu on him that makes him a female." Answerd Asuma willingly.

"Can it be fixed?" Asked Ino sad that her teacher would do this.

"No it can't." He said.

"And what were you planing to do to him in this form?" Asked Sakura.

"Rape him." He said looking down.

"ANBU SEEND HIM TO THE PRISON NOW!" Orderd Tsunade giving a knock out punch to Asuma.

After Asuma left the room Tsunade started talk again, "If he is going to be female he needs to learn our ways. Im signing the paper work now, his name is Naruko for now on. Someone get Tenten, Anko, shizune and Hinata up here.

"Alright everyone I got a mission for you and you can't say no. You all have to show Naruko here our ways." Said Tsunade telling every one what happend to him.

"Yes hokage-sama." Everyone said.

CHAPTER END

YES NARUKO WILL HAVE A MENSTRUAL CYCLE.

THIS WILL ALSO BE A YURI BUT NO LEMONS SORRY I SUCK AT YURI LEMONS.

DO GIVE ME IDEAS.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO , AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PEOPLE!

xXSTORYXx

Naruto waked up feeling veary differnt but could not tell what it is. He looked around the room and seen everyone looking at him, "Is something wrong? Why are all you girls looking at me like that?" He/she said.

"Just look at your chest and you can see for your self." Anko said pointing his/her chest with an evil grin.

"There is nuthing differnt... AAAHHHH WHAT ARE THESE! THIS WAS NOT HERE BEFORE!" He/she yelled making every ones ears ring.

"Well Naruto i those are breasts. im sorry to say it but those men tried to rape you they also turned you into a female like us." Said Tsunade with a sad voice. "Your new name is Naruko."

"I heard Asuma's voice when they... was he..." Naruku not wanting to finnish.

"He was..." Said kurenai.

"Even my sensei's hate the "demon" of the village. I bet kakashi would have j-" Said Naruko unable to finnish.

"NARUKO I don't think kakasi would do THAT." Said sakura.

"Well we didn't think that Asuma would do THAT now did we." Naruko said back.

"No... No we didn't." Sakura said sadly.

"So what happens now Baa-san?" Naruko asked Tsunade.

"Now that your your a female its a bad idea for you to go back home. I don't want anyone to know who you realy are, besides us." Said Tsunade.

"Then where am I going to live?" Naruko said with her head down.

"You can live with me as long as you don't try anything." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino. Don't worry I won't try anything." Naruko said huging Ino.

"Yea whatever." Ino said getting out of Naruko's hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Give me some ideas. if someone whanted to know what Naruko will be like when shes having her... you know... She will not be a pain i suck at that stuff but yes she will crave but what do you whant her to crave besides ramen she craves that any way. i will replace this with the real chapter.


End file.
